


Fighting Through

by Fenrys_Writer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Child Death, Death, Depression, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrys_Writer/pseuds/Fenrys_Writer
Summary: Edelgard’s attack on the monastery is devastating. No matter how much the students try to repel the invading forces, they can’t seem to keep up.





	Fighting Through

The scent of smoke filled the air, stinging Hilda’s nose and eyes as she fought through the clouds of it. Standing her ground on one of the hills outside the monastery, the scenery had become very different than what Hilda was used too. Originally, the fields outside of Garreg Mach were a beautiful green, grass swaying pleasantly in the wind. Now, the grass was singed and trampled over by many Imperial soldiers. However the most unusual sight was that Hilda was putting in effort for once. It wasn’t that Hilda hated fighting or working, it’s just that she didn’t see the point in it most of the time, but now, now she did. She was fighting desperately to protect the monastery against the invading forces. No matter how much sweat poured down her skin, or how many times she felt like she would collapse in exhaustion, something kept her moving.

Behind her, she had Marianne for support. Luckily, the blue haired mage could heal Hilda while she was fighting so any scrapes and bruises acquired would disappear almost instantly. However, just like Hilda, Marianne was starting to weaken. Though she could protect herself, she wasn’t the strongest mage out there, Hilda thought that title went to Lysithea, so if she tired herself anymore she might not be able to fight if she’s required to.

“Hilda, you should take a break,” Marianne encouraged her, and maybe she was right. Hilda was currently leaning on her axe as her only support. Her beautiful hair had become messy and undone, even worse, a swordsman had managed to graze a few inches off it. Her fingernails were caked in dirt and blood, and she was sure the rest of her body was too. But she couldn’t stop. She still had things to protect even if it means she’d collapse.

She took one step forward, then two, then three. The path in front of her was starting to get blurry and her vision began to grow faint. Even if she couldn’t see, Hilda kept trying to move forward, dragging the heavy axe behind her. Most people at the monastery laughed at her when they realized that the only weapon she ever trained with was an axe. They said she was too feminine or lazy too use such a brutish weapon. But whenever they saw her in action, they immediately retracted their claims, as she could easily swing the axe around almost like it was an extra body part. To Hilda, an axe was light, easy to carry and wield, why she was only six when she picked her first one up. 

Before Hilda stumbled onto the ground, she felt a firm hand lift one of her shoulders up. The sudden movement rattled her, and she almost swung her axe at the person’s face before she heard a familiar laugh.

“Man, were all those times you tapped out of practice because of exhaustion a lie?” Claude joked. Of course, even in a bad time like this, he could still joke. That’s what Hilda liked about him, okay, one of the many things. Hilda had never really loved anyone before, but she could seduce anyone she wanted. Playing around with boys, women as well, was easy for Hilda because she had no attachment to them. She could fake cry to gain sympathy or fake laugh to go along with the group, whatever emotion was needed at the time, she did it. Claude, however, was different. He was the bullshitter, so no matter how many time Hilda tried her best to trick him, he was able to easily see through her lies. At first, she thought that was annoying, but now it was something she liked, it meant that she could finally be truthful and express her own thoughts and opinions.

“Thanks...Claude,” Hilda groaned. It was hard to speak, the only thing that wanted to come out of her mouth right now was vomit, but she did her best to suppress it. After given a minute to rest, Hilda could finally stand on her own so Claud let go of her. In his left hand, he held a silver bow, the group of finely tipped arrows rested in a holster on his back.

“Have you seen Teach?” He asked.

“No. Not since the fight began,” she huffed. Their professor was a strong person so she wasn’t worried about them being hurt, but they were also a valuable asset. Their amazing sword prowess and authority skills helped the Golden Deers out many times. If they were able to meet back up with them and Seteth, maybe they could defeat the large number of soldiers.

“You should rest Hilda. You look like you’re about to collapse,” Claude told to her.

“I’m fine,” she choked out.

“Everyone’s been saying the same thing, but if they exhaust themselves out now, they won’t be able to run away if they need too,” Claude said. Hilda gripped hard onto her axe, she was sure that she would have calluses at the end of this, but she couldn’t worry about something as superficial as that.

“I can keep going Claude, I mean it.” Hilda said exasperated.

“Fine, I see you won’t give this up, but I’m coming with you. Can’t have my best soldier dying out there,” he winked. Normally, Hilda would laugh and refute his claim, but right now she had to conserve every bit of energy she could. Claude, Marianne, and her descended down the hill to where the town was. A lot of people evacuated when they heard a war was on the horizon, but for those that didn’t, it was their job to save them. As they walked down the barren streets of the town their morales began to lower. They saw destroyed buildings, fires burning homes that had recently been occupied, and shattered glass lain over the ground.

However, it was after looking for a few more minutes that Hilda found the worst thing. A child, dead. She looked so young, maybe eight, but her life was ended tragically short. Blood no longer poured out of the child’s wound, indicating some time had passed since the child was murdered, but Hilda still felt guilty. Maybe if she had hurried up. Maybe if she was stronger, she might have been able to stop this. Hilda had seen many dead bodies, she’s even killed people with her own hands, but she had never seen a child’s corpse before. Is this what war was like? Did her brother experience this all the time? Anger boiled over in Hilda, she was definitely going to make Edelgard pay for this one. She felt like she was going to vomit, even harder this time.

Claude noticed Hilda’s horrible discovery and went over to comfort her. He pulled her into his body and covered her eyes, but the child’s body had been burned into her brain, and she was unable to shake it away. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, only a few at first, but then they came pouring out. She couldn’t feel anything but despair. Why? Why did all of this happen? Why did Edelgard have to start this war? What did that bitch think was so important, something that was worth killing innocents over.

“Claude,” Hilda choked through sobs. He reassuringly patted her back and some of the tension in her was released. Even if Hilda wanted to be held there forever, to be in his warm embrace until she felt better, she knew she couldn’t. She pulled away from him, her eyes red from crying, and a few stray tears wetting her cheeks.

“Let’s go,” He said, patting the top of her head with his rough hands. A small smile formed at Hilda’s lips but quickly departed. She moved along with him down the town’s beaten path, hoping she could find something to alleviate her mind, but she knew better than to be too hopeful.


End file.
